


kowareyasuki written by an egg

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, RAWR xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i literally just took a love live song and egg-ified it please just take my egg shitposts its five am





	kowareyasuki written by an egg

You're an egg  
You're an egg

You're always scared while giving a smile you egg  
I understand the feeling of not wanting to be hated you egg  
That's why you won't say anything of the egg truth you egg  
You swallow a single egg-like breath and endure it you egg

Just stop it already and show your egg heart only to me you egg  
I love your egg eyes that are about to cry like an egg  
And your defenseless, clumsy way of living too you egg

If we don't protect these fragile things, they will be broken like an egg  
I will always protect you like the egg you are, I will hold you tight you egg

You're an egg

The hesitation you convey makes my chest hurt you egg  
Some people just don't know what such egg kindness is  
But then I discover the egg truth  
You have got to endure the egg time we got to know each other you egg

Right now, show your egg grief only to me you egg  
As I think about loving you too much like an egg  
You must think I'm doing the egg opposite

If we were to break these fragile thoughts, then our love would become an egg  
I will always protect you like the egg you are, I will hold you tight you egg

Afraid of being hurt, getting a damaged egg heart  
Were you waiting for me? I found your real egg heart

If we don't protect these fragile things, they will be broken like an egg  
I will always protect you like the egg you are, I will hold you tight you egg  
If we were to break these fragile thoughts, then our love would become fragile like an egg  
I will always protect you like the egg you are, I will hold you tight you egg  
Fragile things, fragile egg love

You're an egg  
Fragile egg love  
You're an egg


End file.
